


Untitled.

by princelogical



Series: Fics I’ll Never Write [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Gen, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “Shut up. I’m not gonna hurt you... I can’t save you either. You’re gonna die," Virgil said.Roman let out a loud sob





	Untitled.

Roman was panting, blood dripping onto the concrete. Each breath came out like a pathetic wheeze. He was dying. He was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He was dying alone, in the dark, and freezing cold. That terrified him immensely, more than he supposed it should have. 

Then the door swung open and someone hit the light switch. The room flooded with dim lighting and in the doorway stood the youngest villain who had watched the torture with wide eyes. He looked anxiously out the door then shut it behind him, crossing the room until he knelt on his knees beside Roman. 

“What are you doing?” Roman wheezed. “What the hell-” He struggled to sit up, to get away from the villain. He didn’t want to suffer anymore. All he wanted at that point was to die. 

“Shut up. I’m not gonna hurt you,” the guy grumbled. His eyes looked haunted and terrified. Roman felt some form of hope flutter in his chest and the guy must of noticed it because he immediately said, “I can’t save you either. You’re gonna die.”

Roman let out a loud sob that ended in him coughing up a surplus of blood and spit. 

“I hate leaving people to die alone,” the villain mumbled. “I’m Virgil.”

“Roman.”

“Cool. Pleased to meet you.” Roman wheezed again, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Virgil went on, “You want a hand to hold or something? Maybe a blanket?”

“No,” Roman spat. “Why are you here?”

“I told you. I don’t like letting people die alone.” Virgil crossed his legs and sat down, scooting closer. “I didn’t really want them to kill you but you know too much. Way too much.”

“I wouldn’t have told,” Roman said. Lie. Virgil chose to not grace it with a response. 

“Getting stabbed hurts,” Virgil said. “But you’re gonna bleed out soon enough and you won’t feel anymore pain.”

“You could try to stop the bleeding,” Roman said. “You could-”

“I’m not a good guy, Princey. You know I’m not gonna. So let’s not waste time whining, all right?” Virgil reached out a hand. Hesitantly, Roman took it. It was cold as ice and he closed his eyes, more tears slipping free. 

“Can you speed it up then?” Roman asked quietly. Virgil squeezed his hand a little tighter then released it. He rose and walked over to the table full of tools the villains had used to torture him merely minutes ago. Virgil picked up a gun and Roman heard the sound of it being loaded then clicked shut. 

Virgil walked over and stood over him, holding the gun just above Roman’s head. 

“Any last words?” Virgil asked. His voice wasn’t unkind. 

Roman tried his best to meet his eyes. “You’re going to lose. In the end. I trust my agency to take you all down.”

Virgil snorted but didn’t reply. Then, he fired.

**Author's Note:**

> I love starting things I never plan to finish.


End file.
